Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system configured to execute a function of a device via a cloud system, and a control method.
Description of the Related Art
Services for transmitting data from a client device to another device via a cloud system have been available. Further, there is a device that identifies a user (hereinafter, referred to as “local user”) wishing to use a function of the device and sets a local user account to limit access of the user to the functions of the device. The local user account is needed to execute a function of the device. Meanwhile, there is a cloud system that identifies a user (hereinafter, referred to as “cloud user”) wishing to use a cloud service and sets a cloud user account to limit access of the user to the cloud services in the cloud system. The cloud user account is needed to execute a cloud service in the cloud system.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-18331 discusses a print system for executing printing of a print job if a user is authenticated based on user account information.